1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to FinFETs (Fin Field Effect Transistors), and more particularly, to methods for fabricating FinFETs.
2. Related Art
FinFET (Fin Field Effect Transistor) technology utilizes thin fin regions which are susceptible to high resistance. In order to reduce series resistance between the portion of a fin region under the gate region and a source/drain region of a FinFET, selective epitaxial growth of a semiconductor material is typically performed on the portions of the fin region not covered by the gate region. However, this epitaxial growth can cause parasitic electrical leakages between the gate region and the fin region and between the gate region and the epitaxial region of the FinFET.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for fabricating a FinFET that prevents parasitic electrical leakages between the gate region and the fin region and between the gate region and the epitaxial region of the FinFET.